


Memoriam

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [528]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Referenced canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/28/20: “drawer, gather, death”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [528]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/28/20: “drawer, gather, death”

Derek swore the most random things spontaneously gathered together in Stiles’s dresser drawers.

He was looking for the copy of Roscoe’s ignition key, finding instead a belt buckle, vials of old cologne, postcards dated a decade before…

That’s how he found, under a stack of underwear at the back, the little notebook with faux leather cover bordered in faded gilt ink.

Between two blank pages was an old newspaper clipping, the obituary of Claudia Stilinski’s death.

He quickly returned it to its hiding place.

“Did you find the key?” Stiles shouted from another room.

All Derek could say was, “No.”


End file.
